Hell and Home
by Miss-Nyss95
Summary: Seven years have passed since Derek last saw Beacon Hills and the friends he left behind. Now he's literally being dragged back into town along with a much changed Stiles. Everything has changed and everything is on the line as a new threat has forced the whole pack back together in a life or death battle. (Not a great summary but a good story none the less I think. Please R&R)
1. Chapter 1

**I felt the serious need to write me a Teenwolf fic. Hope you enjoy and please if it's not too much trouble, review it, even to criticize. I'd like to know what you think. I haven't decided if this is a Sterek fic or not yet but it will be mostly about the two of them. Some pairings that will be mentioned are Scott/Allison, Isaac/Allison, Mellisa McCall/Sheriff Stilinski, Stiles/Lydia, Jackson/Lydia and Danny/Ethan. But since the story doesn't revolve around any of them there probably won't be a lot of focus on most of them. Maybe the love triangles will get some attention but probably not seeing as at this point it's not a romance, more of a action story. But none of that's important so please enjoy.**

It had been years, seven years actually, since Derek and his baby sister Cora had walked away from Beacon Hills. They'd promised each other to start again, leaving behind the haunting memories of their family, of their old lives. Cora had no problems doing so, there was nothing in Beacon Hills for her, there never really had been but Derek was different. He had left things behind in that place, he'd left behind good memories as well as bad. He'd left behind friends and enemies. Sometimes he wanted to go back, just to check on things but he always stopped just outside town. He was afraid of what he would see if he dared to look back. So he didn't know what had become of his old pack. He didn't know what kind of place Beacon Hills turned out to be. He didn't know what ever became of Scott or Stiles, of Allison or Lydia. He didn't know anything and eventually he found himself okay with that but there was one thing Derek Hale never accounted for. Once Beacon Hills has wrapped it's tendrils around you they couldn't be cut and trust you me the town had a way of dragging you back, kicking and screaming, if it had to.

* * *

Derek came around slowly, the first he noticed that his tongue felt like it was coated in ash and his eyelids were glued shut. Then he felt the pounding in his head and he became acutely aware of each fiber of clothing that was touching his body, and something else that was not clothing wrapped around his neck. He tried to move but found that he couldn't so instead he focused on opening his eyes. He regretted it though, because he was blinded by whatever light was filtering into the room... Wait was this a room? No rooms don't move under you. He was in a vehicle, a van most likely. He blinked a few more times clearing away the bright spots until he was able to focus on the other person in the back of the van with. He stared at him for a long time. He felt like he knew the person but couldn't place him. The man looked rough, his nose was bloody and his clothes were rumpled. His hands and feet were bound and he had a black collar wrapped around his neck that was attached to a short chain and bolted to the van. The man stared back for a while, then sighed and rolled his eyes, clearly growing impatient.

"Long time no see, Derek, how've you been?"

It wasn't so much the voice itself that clued him in, because that was deeper than he remembered, it was more so the tone, that snarky, sarcastic tone of voice that clued Derek in.

"Stiles?" Derek croaked.

Stiles grinned but not in the way he used to, something was very much different now. "Bingo." Stiles said, "Someone give the man his prize."

"Stiles, what's...?"

"I don't know. One minute I'm walking home from work and the next I'm getting my ass kicked and shoved into a van. A few hours later they toss you in here too. Well maybe not toss. They dragged you in here and hooked up that weird ass collar up to you."

"What? What collar? What's so weird about it?"

"Well," Stiles said reaching up to scratch his face. "Mine just holds me in place, like a really, really short leash. Yours has this... spine thing that goes all the way down your back and they put pins in it and I'm pretty sure it's like some sort of pressure point thing, they're whats keeping you from moving."

"Perfect," Derek growled, closing his eyes in frustration. He couldn't even remember being taken. "Any idea what they want us for?"

Stiles shook his head, "They haven't said anything but I suppose they're taking us to the last place on Earth either of us wants to be." He craned his neck to try and glimpse out the tinted windows on the vans doors.

Derek sighed again. "Beacon Hills."

* * *

They sat in silence after that. Stiles kept trying to get a look out side. Derek tried at first but since he couldn't move his head all he could really do was observe Stiles because he sat directly across from him. To say Stiles had changed would be an understatement. Although sitting Derek could tell he'd grown taller as well as broader. He'd packed on a few extra pounds of muscle but he was still fairly lean. His hair was mostly the same as when they last saw each other but it was already flecked with grey which made Derek frown a bit, wondering what could have caused it. It was his face that had changed the most. The angles of his face seemed somewhat sharper, more defined and his cheeks and jaw were coated with stubble, not something he had ever seen on the younger man. Of all the changes in Stiles it had to be his eyes that had thrown Derek off the most. They were still brown but they seemed different now. Before they'd always had this light. It was youthful and bright. Something Derek had always envied in the youth. He'd been a hopeful, there had been laughter and intelligence in those eyes. They didn't shine like that anymore. They were dark and cold now. The intelligence was still there but all the rest, the hope and the joy, that was gone. Derek looked at Stiles eyes and felt a shiver go down his spine. They kind of reminded Derek of the eyes that stared back at him whenever he dared to look in the mirror. Dead eyes, filled with nothing but sorrow and guilt and self loathing.

"What happened after I left?" Derek asked finally, wanting to know more what had made Stiles the way he was now more than anything.

Stiles looked at Derek for a moment, contemplating, before settling back against the wall of the van. "What we expected, I guess. Monsters showed up, other werewolves, plenty of things we never knew existed. Awful things, some things that were… less awful. The Nemeton brought them all down on us. Things were bearable in the beginning. We could handle everything that came at us with minimal losses but we did lose from time to time." Stiles looked out the back window again before continuing. "My dad died, and we are not going to go into details of that. That happened about two and a half years after you left. Things were going pretty rough at the time and when my dad died, because of that whole darkness around my soul thing, It was lights out for me for a long time. Apparently I went into this shock induced coma and when I finally came out of it six months had passed. Things were different for me after that, the darkness really weighed me down and I felt like I was suffocating and I knew that if I stayed in Beacon Hills, where my parents had died, where I was constantly under attack, I just knew I would die. So I left." The whole time he told his story his face remained stoic and his voice was level.

Derek's eyebrows furrowed, "You left?"

Stiles nodded, "Lydia too. We left town and lived together in Phoenix for awhile before she moved out to London to be with Jackson."

"Have you heard from anybody in Beacon Hills since then?"

"Ya, Scott and I keep in touch."

"Is everyone else alright? Other than your dad."

"No, Aidan is dead too. Scotts mom's paralyzed from the waist down, courtesy of Peter Hale and Chris Argent is blind and deaf on his left side so he's surprisingly useless in a fight now. There were a few new additions to the pack though. You remember Danny?"

Derek thought about it for a moment, "Yes, the tall kid Aidan was dating."

"Ya, him. Anyways he found out."

"That's kind of a given."

"Ya but still. Anyways there's Danny and Deucalion…"

"Deucalion?! Seriously?"

"I was shocked when I found out too but ya, apparently he jumped back on the peace band wagon and he ended up in Beacon Hills, talking out his plans for peace and whatever with Deaton mostly but then he also helped Scott and the rest destroy the Nemeton and thing settled down there. It's actually been peaceful there the past few years which is all well and good considering the baby."

Derek's eyebrows shot up. "Baby?"

Stiles laughed, "Her names Tori, she's Allison's daughter. Pretty sure she's almost two by now."

"So… Allison and Scott…?"

"No, Tori is Isaac's."

"Oh," Derek said awkwardly, wishing he could turn his head away.

Stiles laughed again.

Just then the van came to a halt. Derek could hear the people driving getting out. They had remained silent the entirety of the trip so Derek hadn't given them much thought. Stiles craned his head to look out the window.

He swallowed hard, "Looks like we're here."


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay so I forgot to mention this before but obviously I don't own Teenwolf or any of it's character's. Anyways here's the next chapter. If you wouldn't remind giving it a review I would seriously appreciate it. Thanks, enjoy.**

The doors of the van were thrown open and Stiles tensed. He pursed his lips and Derek watched his jaw move as he ground his teeth together in anger. Derek could barely see the people standing at the doors since he couldn't turn his head. One thing he was sure of though, they were people. Just people.

One of them jumped into the van and grabbed Stiles around the collar on his neck. He unchained him and immediately, Stiles began to struggle. The other man just punched Stiles, daring him and then wrestled him from the vehicle.

Furious at the fact that he could do nothing to help his friend Derek clenched his jaw so tight he felt like he might break his teeth. Two people jumped into the van and shackled Derek's hand and feet. Then two steel wires were pulled over his head. The wired were attached to long poles, similar to the ones used to keep feral dogs at a distance when animal control came to collect them. Derek growled. The men shimmied Derek to the door of the van and another climbed behind him.

"Ready?" The man who stood behind him asked his cohorts.

Each of the other men gripped their poles tightened and any slack on the wires so they cut into Derek's flesh.

"Good to go." One of them said.

"Ready."

Derek hadn't really expected the pain but when the strange contraption was ripped mercilessly from his body and all his senses came flooding back all at once it was more than Derek could take; he doubled over and vomited.

"Oops." The one behind him said as Derek finished spitting bile out of his mouth.

He wasn't given long to recover before he was yanked to his feet. The wire bit into him and stripped away the skin like it was nothing. Derek didn't dare struggle against it but none the less by the time he was lead into and abandoned office building and taken to his captors room of choice his neck was raw and bloody. Between this pain and the fact that he could barely breathe and the pain of the acupuncture collar he actually passed out for a few minutes when they pushed him to the floor. For about five minutes he was completely oblivious to his surroundings. It was the most peace he would have in some time.

* * *

"Derek?!"

'Who was that?' Derek thought. The voice was really familiar but it sounded like it was coming from a long ways off so he couldn't make it out.

"Derek!"

The person was shaking him now. Derek tried to drag himself back into consciousness.

Crack! A hand slammed into his face and Derek sat bolt upright. His eyes snapped open and focused on a woman with familiar auburn hair. Her hand was raised, ready to his him again if she needed to.

"Lydia?" Derek said, remembering what Stiles had said, "I thought you were living in London."

"We were," another voice behind her said. Derek looked over her shoulder and saw Jackson Whittemore. He had an ugly yellow bruise on his jaw and his jeans were torn but other than that he looked okay. Derek sat up and rubbed his neck, which was already healing.

"Did they go all the way to England to get you and bring you back here?"

Lydia nodded and Jackson just folded his arms and scowled.

Derek stood and brushed himself off. He looked around the room and saw far too many familiar faces. Chris Argent sat against the back wall, supporting Melissa McCall. The two of them whispered in hushed tones and looked at Derek when he stood. Chris' left eye was covered with an eye patch and the same side of his face was badly scared. He nodded to Derek then continued to whisper to Melissa. She smiled weakly at him before returning her attention to Argent.

A few feet away were Danny and Ethan. They stood together with their heads bowed. Neither of them spoke or moved. They just seemed to find reassurance and comfort in each others presence.

Derek noticed Deucalion pacing in tight circles, and glancing constantly at the door. Although Derek had believe Stiles when he said the Alpha had joined the pack but seeing it for himself he still felt surprised.

Finally Derek's eyes fell on Stiles again who was standing with his arms crossed, listening to Deaton, who looked, like everyone else in the room, worse for wear. They'd all changed noticeably. They were older now in more ways than one but none of them seemed to have changed as much as Stiles.

Derek's original train of thought was interrupted as he looked over the room again and noticed the missing members of the pack.

"Where's Scott?" He asked. "And Allison and Isaac?"

"Not here, thank God." Melissa said.

"No," Jackson said, glaring hatefully at the door. "Not yet."

* * *

Over the next hour, after being reassured that there was no way out of the room for either human or werewolf, Derek drifted from person to person, asking them how they'd been taken and how long ago. None of them had been here more than a week and none had seen their attackers coming. Danny and Ethan had been coming home from a date and everyone else had either been at home or at work.

"Okay, what I don't understand is that with exception of Stiles, Lydia, Jackson and myself the remainder of the pack all lives in Beacon Hills. Why aren't Allison, Isaac and Scott here?"

"Well, they aren't actually in town at the moment." Melissa said.

"What? Why not." Derek asked.

"Tori's pretty sick. They had to take her to a special hospital out of state. Tori actually had to be airlifted out but only Allison could go in the chopper so Scott and Isaac drove there together."

"So they're only safe for now," Stiles pitched in.

"Not really," Lydia said. "I mean they found Jackson and I and we were on the other side of the Atlantic for Christ sake. Stiles was in New York and Derek - where were you?"

"Boston."

"And Derek was in Boston. They managed to find all of us and get us all here in a very short amount of time. I'm sure they can find the others easily."

Everyone was quiet for a few minutes after that. Then Stiles spoke up, "Why though. Why bring us all back together? What's the purpose of bringing all of us here. If it's to lure Scott in like Deaton says why use us all? We know Scott, one of us is more than enough to draw him in."

"So he has no one to back him up?" Danny offered.

"That still doesn't explain why they brought the four who left the pack into this." Deucalion joined the conversation as well. "They were all to far away to be of any real help, if any of them even would. They've all got a lot of reasons to stay away from this town." No one argued the fact.

Just then the door to the room opened and a petite but fierce-looking woman with blond hair and dark grey eyes stepped into the room, flanked by several other men and women, each one armed to the teeth.

The woman in front smiled wickedly at the pack, "It's a little more complicated than the conclusions you crazy kids may be coming to."


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay new chapter. Things are gonna get exciting in the next chapter so hold in there kids. Obviously I own nothing except for Bianca and a few later character but they aren't important right now. Anywyas enjoy and if it's not to much trouble, review, review, review.**

* * *

Derek growled at the woman and took a few steps toward her but she held up her finger.

"Ah!" She said. then she slowly wagged her finger at him. "That's not advisable Babydoll."

Derek snarled at her again but knew the threat so he didn't advance again.

"Smart decision. Now normally this is were the villain explains her dastardly plan but I'll skip the self righteous monologue and just tell you how this is going to end. You're all going to die." She gave an apologetic shrug. "Sorry bout that, kids but, I assure you it's entirely necessary."

"Really?" Deaton said, stepping forward. "Necessary for what?"

"I thought I told you we were going to skip the whole, I reveal the dastardly plan bit," the woman said, smirking at the Emissary.

"How about a name," Chris said, standing and squinting at the woman.

Turning her head towards Chris, the woman allowed her smile to broaden. "You remember me a bit don't you Chris. My name is Bianca Finsternis."

Chris frowned at her for a moment before realization dawned in his eyes. He opened his mouth to speak but then decided against it and he pressed his lips together.

Bianca tilted her head, "I'm glad that you remember the name and perhaps you recall it's meaning. Anyways, I came here to gloat a little and I've done that so I'll be taking my leave of you for now. Now don't worry, obviously there are still a few members of the pack that we need to collect but don't concern yourselves too much. We'll have them here in no time and then the fun will begin." She looked at everyone in the room, her eyes lingered on Derek for a few moment. She gave his one last wicked grin and winked before turning on her heel and sweeping out of the room.

* * *

After the door was shut and locked on the pack again every eye turned to Chris.

"Who is she?" Ethan demanded.

Chris sighed and scratched at the corner of his eye-patch. "Finsternis. They were like the Argents, werewolf hunters. Only a lot more savage. They didn't have a code to follow or even a sense of morality to guide them. Unlike the Argents they hunted for pleasure, rather than Necessity. I worked with them once and promised myself I would never do it again." He sighed and shook his head. Melissa reached up from her place on the floor and gripped his hand reassuringly.

"So she brought us here to hunt us." Derek said.

"Actually, I'm thinking we're still more along the lines of bait," Stiles said. "I'm pretty sure the main prize is still Scott."

"Because he's a True Alpha?" Danny asked.

Chris nodded. "The ultimate prize in Bianca's eyes no doubt."

"That still doesn't explain why she brought all of us into this!" Jackson barked. He'd begun pacing and Lydia watched him warily.

After that everyone lapsed into contemplative silence, trying to piece together all bits of the puzzle. Derek went and sat against the wall a respective distance from the others. Of everyone here it had been him who'd been gone the longest and he wasn't entirely sure how to act around everyone at the moment. So he sat in away from everyone else and thought about a way out of the situation.

After awhile Stiles walked over and sat next to Derek, "So I talked to Deaton." He paused. "There's no way out. All the window and door frames leading out of the building are retrofitted with Mountain Ash for the werewolves and to keep the people in are shatter proof windows and steel plated doors. This Bianca chick is nothing if not prepared."

Derek sighed and scrubbed his face with his hands. "We'll be okay for now. I don't think they'll do anything until they get the other's here."

Stiles nodded, "But we don't know how long it'll take for them to get the others. I mean they found you and none of us even knew where you'd gone. I can't imagine it taking them to long to get Allison and the guys."

"The baby too, most likely," Derek said darkly. "I doubt they'll leave her out of this."

Stiles gave Derek his 'what the actual fuck look'. "Wow, Derek, thanks for that little sunny piece of information. I really needed to know that Tori is going to be butchered with the rest of us." He looked away from Derek, fuming.

Derek frowned. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean..."

Stiles put his hands up in a placating gesture. "It's fine. I know you didn't mean it. It's just," He paused, looking around the room with a pained expression. "I don't see how we're going to get out of this one. I really don't. We can't get out. They outnumber us at least two to one if not more..."

Derek put his hand on Stiles shoulder. They're all humans though. You've got werewolves on your side."

"You know who else is on our side? A baby, a paraplegic, and like five unarmed humans who are all going to need protecting!" Stiles hissed back. "We've got nothing on our side this time. Nothing."

Derek didn't have anything else to say to that so he lowered his arm and and turned his eyes to the ceiling. Stiles drew his knees up to his chest and rested his head on them, trying to calm his breathing.

Derek thought about how much Stiles had changed. He didn't seem to smile anymore, at least not genuinely, his yes were dead and worst of all, he'd lost hope. Derek had come to terms with not returning to Beacon Hills a long time ago but now he was beginning to doubt his decision. What if he'd stayed, would things have turned out differently? Or would he be among the dead?

He sat in silence with Stiles for a few more hours before the door to the room opened again and Isaac was forced into the room the same way Derek had been. Allison was lead into the room after him, in her arms was a terrified looking Tori. She gripped her mothers shirt and was sniffling, her eyes red rimmed. She looked like her mother but she had dirty blonde hair like her father that fell is messy ringlets around her face. Derek felt his heart sink into his stomach and he heard a small sob come from Melissa.

Bianca walked into the room, looking smug. "Alright," she said, "Now that everyone is here with the exception of Scott we'll be able to begin shortly. I'll give you a few minutes to collect yourselves and say your goodbyes." She looked at Derek again, "Then we'll let the hunt commence."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so other than the disclaimer which is that I don't own Teenwolf or it's character and me asking for reviews, all I have to say about this chapter is I am so sorry. Enjoy... *Cackles and disappears into the shadows* ...Not.**

* * *

By the time Bianca had left everyone of the pack had stood, with the exception of Melissa.

"We can still survive this if we play our cards right." Derek said, not wasting time. "Deucalion, you're the strongest of us. So we need you to defend the most vulnerable." He looked over at Scott's mother. Deucalion didn't argue he just went over to the woman and knelt so she could wrap her arms around his neck. He hooked his arms under her legs and hoisted her up onto his back.

"Okay, Allison, you, Tori and Isaac will stay with Deucalion and Ms. McCall," Derek said.

"Wait," Jackson said. "Are we splitting up?"

"If we stay in one group so will they and then they'll just butcher us all at once. This way we split them up. They're weaker in smaller numbers, besides, if there's a possibility of a way out, we'll have better luck finding it in smaller groups."

Jackson looked unconvinced but said nothing else.

"Danny, Ethan, Chris. The three of you together." They all nodded.

"Lydia, Jackson, Deaton, Stiles -"

"No," Stiles said, stepping towards Derek, "That leaves you on your own and Jackson defending three humans, I'll go with you."

"Fine," Derek said. There was no time for arguing. The hunt would begin any minute now. Bianca had explained that the door would be unlocked and opened and from that moment the pack would have five minutes were no one would attempt to kill or hurt them. For five precious minutes they would be able to find a way out, after those five minutes where up... Nothing pleasant was in store after those first five minutes.

"I don't understand one thing," Deaton said, "Where's Scott?" Allison's cheeks turned red and she turned her head away.

Isaac spoke up then. "There was an argument that ended in Scott driving home on his own. He texted me and said he was taking a breather before heading back to Beacon Hills."  
"Good," Melissa said. "Better that he's not here."

Derek found himself nodding in agreement with the there was a click and every head turned to the door.

* * *

When it swung open and Derek didn't hesitate, he tore out of the room with Stiles hot on his heels and everyone else following behind. They began breaking into smaller groups as new hallways appeared until it was just Derek and Stiles running through a maze of old offices. They tried every door and window but didn't linger when nothing would open. Time was not on their side at the moment. Then there was another click, and another. It was the office doors unlocking Derek and Stiles halted at the end of the hall and stared down the hallway. The five minutes was up!

The doors all slammed open at the same time and Derek changed, his claws extended and he bared his fangs. He stood in front of Stiles defensively, expecting people to pour from each room. Instead two men strode out of one of the rooms halfway down the hall. One thing Derek noticed was that among all the weapons they were bristling with, each man had a sword. Derek recalled that even the ones who's come into the room with Bianca had been carrying one, each one of different shape and size. The first of the two men pulled a saber from the scabbard and the other man, who was at least a foot taller and broader than Derek had a massive long sword strung to his back.

"Shit," Derek heard Stiles say from behind him.

The hallway was to narrow for the bigger of the two men to use his sword so he stepped back.

"Have fun, buddy, don't die," He said as he backed up.

The other man didn't reply, he just turned to Derek and took a fighting stance. Derek wasn't particularly worried about a few cuts, they would heal so he charged the man as he got within striking distance he stopped in his tracks and quickly backpedaled.

"Derek! What the hell!" Stiles yelled.

Derek didn't respond he just glared at the sword. He'd noticed it the first time he'd gotten close to the saber. It smelled strange. The smell was bitter and it made Derek wary of the thing. He looked at the bigger man who had backed up quite a lot. Then he made his move he charged again but before he got to close to the sword he jumped clean over the first man. Landing right behind him he sunk his claws into his back. The man screamed in agony and Derek swung him around and threw him at the big guy. Saber Guy hit his partner and they both tumbled to the ground. Derek advanced and killed the first man by digging his claws into the tender spot at the back of the skull. He turned to kill the other one but realized that luck had been on his side when he threw Saber Guy he'd actually impaled his partner.

Stiles came up behind Derek and whistled, "You got even better at fighting."

"And you've become really calloused when it comes to death." Derek growled.

Stiles just shrugged.

Derek turned around and rolled Saber Guy off his partner. He frisked both men and pulled any useful weapon off them. He gave Stiles the saber. "Don't touch the blade," he warned. "And don't let it touch me. There's something on it. I don't know what it is but it's nothing good."

"Perfect," Stiles muttered sarcastically, taking the sword. He looked at the bodies. "Why don't they have guns? Or crossbows? Or anything useful for killing werewolves? I mean, it's all swords and daggers and freaking," he reached down and pulled something off of one of the man's belts. He held it up to Derek, "Throwing stars. They've got throwing stars." He tossed it over his shoulder. "What the fuck is going on."

Derek shook his head. "Bianca said that this was a hunt and Chris had said she hunted for sport. Maybe this is all part of the game to her."

Stiles shook his head in disgust. "Sending her boys in with pig stickers is going to get them killed, she's got to know that."

Derek nodded, "She just doesn't care."

* * *

Stiles and Derek finished grabbing any weapons they could use and started running through the halls again.

"We're on the ground floor right?" Derek asked as they ran.

"Ya," Stiles said. "Why?

"You think we should move up? Obviously there's no way out on this floor, if we can move up, maybe we can find a weak window or something, anything. We got no chance if we stay here, they'll find us eventually."

"Normally I'd say that's the most stupid thing I've ever heard but right now I honestly have no idea what else we could possibly do so," He ran a bit faster so he was in front of Derek and pointed to a sign telling them were the stairs were. "Let's go."

He rounded the corner and nearly ran into the young woman running towards them. The woman looked like she was barely twenty and she also looked like here was the last place she wanted to be right now. They both yelped and the woman moved to stab Stiles in the gut. Her sword was a katana and it reeked of the smell on the other swords as well. Stiles tried to scramble back but he couldn't move fast enough and she stabbed him. The sword dug into the flesh just above Stile's left hip bone, Derek could actually hear the sound of the blade, scraping against the bone.

"Stiles!"

* * *

**Okay so a friend of mine told me to do this because I'd like opinions on multiple aspects of the story so here it goes. I need at least three reviews before I post the next chapter. I'd like people to comment on the writing in particular. Do you like the style? Is the dialogue any good? Also are you guys okay with the length of the chapters? I can make them longer, they'll just take longer to come out. So it's either short chapters with shorter waits or longer chapters with longer waits. I'm writing this story one because I wanted to but also because I haven't written in a long time and I'd like to start and original comp soon so this is practice as well. That's why your opinion is so important to me. I get that it's a pain in the ass and I'm sorry but I'd really like some feedback, even if you hate me and the story at this point just let me know what I can do to make it better and if you're still reading let me know if you want this to be full blown Sterek. I find Sterek fics usually come out really unrealistic so if Sterk develops it will probably be gradual. Anyways let me know and again I apologize. Cheers**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey kids, sorry about the wait. It's been a busy couple of days. It was my birthday today so yay! I'm really happy. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and I'd love to hear more. Please keep reviewing and don't force me to threaten you again with the whole 'no reviews no chapters' thing. I've been spinning new chapter ideas the past couple of days so this may turn into a long term fic. Also the chapters are hopefully going to get longer but so are the waits so please cast your votes regarding the matter as well as Sterek. I know it looks like I'm leaning towards it but things could change a lot in a few chapters so please... Sterek? No Sterek? let me know. Personally I think this chapter is a giant peice of crap from a writers aspect so if you feel the same way I apologize. I don't own Teenwolf or any of its characters.**

* * *

Derek closed the gap between himself and Stiles in no time flat. The girl who had stabbed him jumped back, taking the sword with her. She opened her mouth as if to say something. Her eyes were panicked, like she couldn't believe what she had just done.

"I -" Then she clamped her jaw shut, turned tail and bolted for the door to the stairs.

Derek would have like to followed her and torn her apart but he had something more important to deal with. Revenge could wait. He walked over so he stood in front of Stiles. Stiles was taking deep breaths through his teeth. He'd put his hand over the wound.

"I'm fine," he hissed. "It'd not that deep, I'll live." He insisted.

"Let me take a look." He crouched down a bit and pulled Stiles hand away from the shirt. Blood oozed out, but not too much. He peeled the shirt away from Stiles' abdomen and examined the wound. Stiles had been right it wasn't fatally deep, he would need stitches if they ever survived this. Derek was about to put Stiles shirt back down when he and he took another look at it. The smell. The one that was on the sword, it was now coming from his wound, mostly masked by the smell of blood but it was still there. Derek resolved to keep a close eye on Stiles as they moved.

"Keep pressure on it," Derek said, standing, "It's all we can really do for it now but you're right. It shouldn't kill you."

Stiles sighed and rolled his eyes at Derek, " 'Shouldn't kill you?' Really? That's really comforting."

Derek shrugged apologetically, "Whatever."

Stiles shook his head, "Come on," He said and the two of them took off down the hall.

* * *

The stairs were a challenge for Stiles. Each step shifted the lesion itself and Stiles slowed down drastically. He was breathing heavily by the time they reached the next floor. They swung the door open and were greeted by five of Bianca's men. Derek didn't even think, he just hurled himself at the nearest one, a woman in her late thirties, he knocked her to the floor and tore out her throat before she could even scream. Stiles was trying to hold off two men at once while the others charged at Derek, but these people were neither trained, nor equipped with the necessary weapons for handling a werewolf and Derek had both of them beat without a scratch. Stiles on the other hand, had been backed against the wall. He swung the saber at the men haphazardly, just trying to keep them away. He was sweating from exertion and gasping painfully. His stab wound was bleeding even more now than it had been when he'd first gotten it. After dealing with the first two Derek rushed to help Stiles. He caught the first of the two by surprise, apparently they hadn't expected Derek to dispatch the others so quickly. Derek broke the first mans neck. The last remaining man quickly diverted his attention to Derek. He slashed at Derek with such speed that he barely had time to get out of the way of the blade. It sliced through his shirt, just milometers from his skin. This one was a lot faster than any of the others and it was all Derek could do just to keep away from him. Just then all the luck Derek had been having ran out and he tripped over one of the corpses. He landed flat on his back and could only watch as his assailant lifted his blade to finish him off. Stiles who had been watching the fight a struggling to stay on his feet found new strength at the site of Derek and Bianca's thug. He surged forward, surprisingly fast and swung wildly. The saber cut through the mans ribcage like it was butter. The man faltered, a shocked look on his face and he gave a wet cough before toppling over. The sword Stiles had stolen stayed firmly inside his chest. Derek scramble to his feet and panted for a moment.

"God damn, Stiles." he said, taking a closer look at the body. "I think you cut through all the way to the spine." He laughed and looked up at Stiles.

Stiles laughed to but then swayed on his feet and nearly toppled over.

"Whoa there," Derek said, moving to his friends side. He wrapped Stiles arm around his shoulder and let him lean his weight against him.

Stiles blinked rapidly a few times, trying to clear his vision, his breathing came out in short, desperate gasps as he struggled to get enough air.

"I need to stop for a few minutes," he managed to say, gripping at the hole in his abdomen.

Derek looked around and growled in frustration, they couldn't afford to just stop! But Stiles couldn't really afford to keep going either. Derek lead him over to one of the offices. This one was still mostly furnished although it lacked chairs or much of anything that could be used as a weapon and the most useful weapon they'd had was stuck in a corpse in the hall. Derek practically dragged Stiles into the room before slamming the door shut behind them. He took Stiles to the corner farthest from the door and helped him sit before turning away and pushing the desk in front of the door. For extra measure he pushed two heavy filing cabinets in front of the desk too. He braced his hands against the cabinets and tried to take a few calming breaths. Then Stiles' ragged breathing reached his ears and he turned back to the younger man. His fists closed in frustration as he looked at Stiles. He was a total wreck. His shirt was soaked in blood and his chest was heaving. His face had turned a sickly pale color and dark circles had formed under his eyes. Stiles coughed and began to fall over. Derek grabbed his arm and pulled him back into sitting position.

"Take it easy, Stiles." Derek said, he swallowed nervously. Stiles skin was hot and coated in a sheen of sweat and yet he was shivering violently.

Crouching down in front of Stiles he gave his shoulder a squeeze to get his attention. "Hey, I need you to move your hand so I can look at the wound again."

Stiles blinked a few times and looked at Derek blearily. His eyes were bright with the fever that was already setting in. Then he nodded slowly and pulled his hand away. Derek peeled the shirt back again and winced. The smell hit him first. Before he'd barely been able to smell it but now the injury reeked of whatever poison had been on the blades. The next thing he noticed was that the wound had torn at the edges. Before it had been a neat, clean hole, but the fighting and the climb up the stairs and split the skin surrounding it. Derek felt dread creep into his heart at the sight of it. He looked around the room and saw that the curtains were still up. He rushed over to them and yanked them down. He gave them a quick shake and tore a strip off them. He then balled up the strip and pressed it against the bloody hole in Stiles. He took what was left of the curtains and draped them over Stiles shoulders. Not sure what else to do he sat down next to him and leaned his head against the wall.

"Make sure to keep pressure on that." Derek said. Rubbing his hands on his jeans, trying to get ride of some of the blood.

"Hmm," was Stiles reply.

Derek listened tensely for sounds outside the door but at the moment he couldn't hear anything.

Then Stiles spoke. "I'm going to die."

"No!" Derek snapped insistently. He didn't hesitate and said it with the utmost confidence. Stiles wouldn't die. He couldn't die. They'd get out of this. Scott's pack always managed to scrape by... But not without it's casualties, he realized, thinking of Sheriff Stilinski and Aidan.

"You will live," he said. "You've got to live."


End file.
